


CyberPunks

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood, Broken Bones, Future, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masochism, Modern Assassins, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A group of elven teens whose parents were kidnapped start a sci-fi assassin group called CyberPunks and fight their way to freedom as they try to find their parents.





	1. Chapter 1

On a cold, snowy night in London, a young elf who looked like he was 16 ran from a dark alleyway and to an icy blue motorcycle he drove off to somewhere hidden and mysterious on. Once the elf got to his location, he parked in the wide driveway and took an elevator that leads into the sky and in the sky was a building by the name of Cyberpunk Headquarters. When the elf was done riding the elevator, he rushed into the building where more elves waited for him.

"What took you so long, November?!" One elf snarled at the now slightly spooked elf who had a bookbag full of food he found while down below on Earth.

"I-i was being chased by someone but got away before they could catch me." The elf named November explained, taking off the heavy bookbag and opening it up to reveal snacks and junk food of all sorts. there was also some cookable and microwavable food stored inside the bookbag as well.

"You've done well, Novi," Another elf praised, earning a smile from November.

"You're much too kind, December~" November replied to the buff elf with a strong Scottish accent.

"I try my best~" December bragged with a smirk.

"Anyways, where's August with the firewood so we can finally warm up in here? it's been cold for days!" November complained, plopping down onto the cyan couch everyone else was sitting on.

"You called?" The elf named August sarcastically responded to November's burning question as he walked into the building with a satchel full of firewood, leaves, a few sticks, and matches for a fire.

"About time you finally decided to show up, Auggie." A female elf snickered before being smacked in the head with a newspaper.

"Ow!" The she-elf groaned. "that hurt." she grumbled, crossing her arms angrily.

"Lighten up, February." Another she-elf replied to the annoyed she-elf named February. "At least we'll be warm and well fed." the she-elf replied.

November and December collected their empty bookbags and went down the elevator to earth where they tried to find clues to where their kidnapped parents may be while the other elves prepared for bedtime.

"Remember, December, we have to be back by-" November told December before being cut off.

"Midnight." December interrupted. "You always tell me that. he added with a small groan.

"I just want you to get enough sleep. tomorrow's a big day." November explained, getting an eye roll from December.

"I'm serious, December!" November exclaimed, slightly raising his voice. "This might be a chance to find our parents after years of emotional pain.

"Point taken." December softly replied, giving a small smile to November who was smiling as well. December gasped as he spotted a red scarf that looked like it belonged to his dad. And he was far from wrong. December quickly picked up the scarf and sniffed it a bit. It smelled of dark chocolate with a hint of raspberry. his dad smelled exactly the same. A tear fell down from December's face and onto the snowy ground beneath him. he knew his father was here. He knew his father escaped but was captured again shortly after.  
He knew his father was alive after all these years of mental and emotional pain.

"N-November.." December choked.

"Yes?" November replied, walking over to December and glared at the scarf that smelled of dark chocolate and raspberry in December's shaky hands.

"He..he was here.." December squeaked, letting the tears run down his face.

"Who was here?" November responded.

"M-me dad. He's still alive.." December choked, now looking at November with sad, teary eyes.

"Don't cry. it's gonna be ok." November reassured, giving December a hug.

"Wanna go back to the headquarters since this is getting you emotional?" November replied, getting a nod from December who followed him back to the elevator they went in o get to where they are.

"Back already? it's only 10:00." August said to the two elves standing in the doorway.

"December found a scarf his dad left behind before he was captured." November sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Aww." August cooed in sympathy. "I know how it feels to miss a loved one. hell, we all do. that's why we made the Cyberpunks." August slightly chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but failed.

"I just wanna go to sleep.." December sorrowly sighed, moping up the steps and into his room where he fell asleep in his nice, comfortable bed with his dad's scarf wrapped around the neck of the rainbow llama plushie he always slept with by his side.


	2. Making the blind see once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Punks finally find something that may lead them to their missing parents.

The next morning right when the sun's first ray of light hit the first bit of land, the Cyberpunks woke up and got prepared for a swamped day. This was a crucial day because last night after November and December left the alleyway, a Splatterpunk had teleported to the scene to find something and left behind the teleported he used to get there. that portal may or may not be the portal to their enemy's base and where their parents are being held captive.

Once they got down the elevators and to their motorcycles, they sped off to the city where the alleyway with the portal was. When they arrived at their location, an elf hopped off of his motorcycle and immediately picked up the faintly glowing teleporter that slowly grew hot in his hands. The elf screamed and threw the teleporter onto the ground where it's glow grew brighter and brighter as everyone else gathered around it. A sizeable beam of light came from the teleporter and transported the Cyberpunks to somewhere new.

 

"Hello?" November called.

"If you're not dead, clap your hands," November called again, getting a barrage of claps from the others in reply.

"Gods damn it, March!" August scolded the elf who accidentally teleported them here named March. 

"At least we're where we need to be, right?" March replied with a smile and shoulder shrug. August groaned and looked at where he was. everywhere he looked, he could see colored lights.

"I don't think we're in London anymore." December whimpered, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"Oh good, you're alive." A voice said from behind them. they took out their weapons in defense.

"Woah, now, foresters," The voice replied. "I'm no threat." The voice added.

"Who are you?" November asked the mysterious voice. The voice came out of hiding to reveal himself. The voice was actually a young siren who's parents were kidnapped as well. the siren had purple scales on his body to indicate his species. 

"Calypso, at your service." he introduced with a bow.

"Nice to meet you!" November kindly replied. "I'm November and these are my friends January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, and December." November introduced.

"Ah, clever," Calypso replied, eyeing the elves November introduced.

"What is this place?" February asked Calypso while looking at her surroundings.

"This is L.A. Only the best of the best come here to party, sell, and fuck," Calypso explained.

"That sounds like fun!" December happily exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me, December, it's a buncha fun~" Calypso purred.

"Quick question," September butted in. "Have you seen any young adults in captivity anywhere around here?" He added.

"As a matter of fact, I have seen 12 young adults in captivity in a secret base somewhere in the outskirts of this city," Calypso explained.

"Will you please take us there? those may be our parents!" April begged.

"Of course I'll take you!" Calypso happily replied. "In exchange for something~" He added.

"What is this something you want us to exchange for finding the base we've been wanting to find for decades?" July asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing important, my sweet she-elf." Calypso chuckled, ruffling July's hair. "Just fork over your weapons and we'll be on our way," Calypso added with a smirk.

"OUR WEAPONS?!" The elves angrily screamed, taking out their weapons to get ready to attack.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, foresters," Calypso replied. "You'll get em back once we're done with our journey." He added.

"Fine." December sighed, giving in and dropping his laser bow. the others joined in on dropping their weapons and surrendering to Calypso.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?~" Calypso reassured, picking up the punks' dropped weapons and putting them all in his sizeable satchel. "Now we can find these young adults of yours," Calypso added, getting in his jeep.

"What are you guys waiting for? hop in the trunk and let's go!" Calypso exclaimed as the punks hopped in the trunk and were whisked away to the outskirts of L.A where their parents would finally be found.


	3. The Outskirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso and the Cyberpunks arrive in the outskirts of L.A where everything isn't what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a smut. you've been warned~ >:3

The car came to a screeching halt as Calypso parked in a grassy parking lot. Calypso jumped out of the jeep and opened the trunk where the cramped elves fell onto the grass.

"We're here," Calypso told, looking into the horizon.

"This is the outskirts of L.A?" March curiously asked.

"Yep, just like I remember em," Calypso replied, still looking into the horizon.

"Where's the base?" April curiously asked.

"It's in the forbidden forest." Calypso worriedly replied.

"And where is this forbidden forest you speak of?" February quizzed.

"It's nearest to the first city we're going to."

"Let's go then!" August exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Auggie," Calypso responded, getting a small growl from August who HATES being called that annoying nickname. "We're gonna have to drive to get there."

"We have to get back in the car?!" June complained.

"Sadly, yes. but don't worry though. I'll let March take the shotgun," Calypso told, putting an arm around the shy elf.

"You're giving March a gun!?" April worriedly asked.

"Of course not. shotgun means sitting in front." Calypso explained with a comforting smile.

"That's a relief." March relaxingly sighed, getting in the front seat of the car while the others sat in the back and trunk. 

As Calypso drove on a surprisingly smooth road for the outskirts of a city, December daydreamed about him and November making love in the bed together. November noticed something protruding from December's blue jeans.

"Oh, December~" November sexily cooed. 

"Hm?" December replied, turning to November who was now sitting on his lap.

"What's pokin' me?~" November queried.

"I u-um.." December stammered. He squeaked as November lifted up his shirt and lapping at his chest and lower body as if December was a refreshing vanilla ice cream on a hot day. November slowed down and moved down to December's tummy button where he swirled slow circles around. 

"Tell me when to stop~," November said, lowering to slightly tease his standing ovation. The teasing went on for a few minutes before November undid December's jeans to free his joystick. Before November could get a taste of December's popsicle, he was interrupted by Calypso. "Having fun back there, Novi?~" Calypso mischievously asked, looking into the view mirror. "You little perv," November growled, seeing Calypso's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Me, a perv?! why I'd never!" Calypso dramatically replied, getting another growl from November who was getting irritated. "Can I please just get back to what I was about to do?!" November snarled, earning a chuckle from Calypso.

"Alright I'll let ya have fun with your little boytoy~" Calypso chuckled.

"Now, where was I?~," November thought aloud, looking into December's emerald green eyes. 

"Y-you were about to go down on me," December replied, smirking a bit. he purred as November slowly ran his tongue up and down his appendage. November then proceeded to take all of it into his mouth, earning an aroused purr from his significant other. After successfully licking November's lollipop, he put all of it in his mouth and started to get down to business. December gripped November's hair as he went to town on his willy, purring as he did. soon or later, December got close. "N-Novi," December whimpered. "I-i'm close.." He added before softly squeaking and climaxing into November's mouth. Once November was done choking down December's climax, he lied in his lap, softly purring. "Did he taste good, Novi?~" Calypso mischievously chuckled. "Butt out, Calypso," November growled. "Yeah, butt out, Calypso," December added. Just then, the car came to another screeching halt, making November fall onto the floor. "I'm ok," November said, getting out of the car along with the others. To their surprise, they were the only people in the city. for something or someone had driven everyone out of it. "Am I the only one getting Scooby Doo vibes?" December whimpered, hiding behind August. "No need to be scared," Calypso reassured. "I know this town like the back of my tailfin." "If you know so much about it, then explain why no one's living here," August grumbled. "Some say that a curse was placed upon this forbidden city and all who lived in it." Calypso eerily told. "The curse turned every living thing in this very city into terrifying creatures whose only intention was to kill and destroy all in their paths." "That s-sounds terrifying.." January whined. "That's not all of it though," Calypso replied. "Some also say that a beautiful witch came to this city looking for refuge from the dangerous forest she once lived in. The witch promised that she would give the townspeople her undying gratitude if only she had somewhere safe to stay just for 24 hours. A kind woman let the witch stay at her house for as long as she wanted and for return, she bore a child. Her husband, on the other hand, was romantically interested in the witch and planned to kill his wife and her child and marry the witch. One night, as the kind woman and her child slept, the husband and his mates discussed the husband's evil plan to kill his wife and child and marry the witch. Of course, the witch heard this and was furious to hear such a cruel cruel plan so she dashed into the wife's room to tell her what her husband was planning and before the wife could tell her spouse off for being an arsehole, the husband stood in the door with a bloody knife in his hand. the wife ran into the baby's room to find bloody lacerations across her cheek and arms. The witch healed the baby, killed the husband, and ran away with the wife who became a witch as well. together, they plotted revenge against those who wronged them for all these years. they placed an evil spell upon this city. The spell made every living thing in this city turn into terrifying monsters who did nothing but kill and destroy. realizing what they did, the witches made the monsters disappear with an unrevealing spell and made this once living city into a ghost town." "Woah.." April gasped. "I'm glad that cunty husband got what he deserved," August growled with a smirk. "Now that we're here, let's find that forest and get your young adults back," Calypso said with a small smile. As they walked, it got darker and darker until they couldn't see what was in front of them. "Um, is it supposed to be this dark?" June whimpered. "No, actually. it isn't supposed to be this dark." Calypso worriedly replied. "That's it, we're dead. we came all the way out here for nothing. we're never gonna find our parents." August whined. "Can it, Auggie." Calypso interrupted, earning a violent snarl from August. A bright beam of light shone down upon them. They looked up to see a weird, floating object of some kind. They then found themselves floating upwards because of the light beam. "Umm, guys, what the hell is happening right now?!" April quickly whimpered. "I have no idea.," Calypso replied. Suddenly, they were sucked up into the object and floated away to somewhere new.


End file.
